Tranparent Dreams
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: Okay this idea came to me last night and i hope it covers how Aerith may of felt if she had found out sooner about Zack's death, full sum inside really :/ not good at these. From Aerith's POV


Transparent Dreams

I had no idea where my raven haired man had gone, I knew he was one a mission but that was almost 5 years ago and I've not heard from him besides one lone time back when the mission first began. In the last 4 years I've written 89 letters to him but I've never known where to send them so most of them are at the Shinra headquarters with the Turks besides the most recent, I gave that to what he had called an Angeal copy and I just prayed that my final letter would reach him.

About a week ago or so I started dreaming of him. It was always the same dream; it would always take place in the church in sector five slums. I would be attending the flowers as he worked on improving my flower wagon. He was so handsome in his 1st Class SOLIDER uniform that I couldn't help leaving the flowers and walking over to him, I wanted to embrace him to taste his lips on my mine. But as I got into reaching distance I would wake up in a cold sweat. However each night that I dreamt of my raven haired hero started fading, each night he would become more and more transparent and I was getting scared I didn't understand what was happening.

I knew I was different, I knew I was a Cetra and I knew during my waking hours I could communicate with the planet but I had never had dreams that felt this real and this different. I had never dreamt of someone I loved where they become more lucent with each dream. I don't recall having anything like this before and I just can't but wonder if he and the planet are trying to tell me something but sadly I can't figure out what. It hurts both physically and mentally every time I wake from these dreams as the pain of not being able to figure out what they are telling me. During my waking hours I keep trying to talk to the planet but it's like I can't get through as the lines seems scrambled and all I seem to get is interference like white noise or two many voices coming through at once that I just can't make sense of it all.

I haven't told anyone about these dreams not even my mother as should would just worry which I want to avoid as she worries to much already with as Shinra is always at the door or even at the church always trying to take me with them because I'm a Cetra and therefore I could apparently lead them to the promise land but at the minute the promise land it's full of interference as the promised land they so desperately want is unreachable alive for it's the Lifestream itself.

On the last night that I had this dream, my raven haired man was all but ghost like, it was like he was he was hardly there like a candle flickering in the wind threaten to go out with just the slightest force. But tonight was the first night he actually spoke.

"Aerith?" he begins he voice but a whisper and I look up from the flower bed again taking in his flickering form.

"Yes Zack" I finally having to swallow hard at using his name. He smiles brightly his usual charming smile that never fails to make me feel warm inside.

"Aerith, I-I-I-I've returned to the planet, I" He tells me his voice so soft I barely hear it but the words do reach me and tears immediately tears spring to my eyes.

"Aerith it's alright, I'll wait for you, I tried to come back to you but I didn't make it" he pauses and even though he's even fainter now I can see the tears threaten in his eyes.

"Aerith" he sighs, I relock my gaze on him and I see him faintly reaching out for me so I find myself running to his open arms.

Even though he's no more than a flickering image, I could feel his arms wrap around me hugging me close to him as my face buried in his faint chest.

"Zack" I cry further tears continuing to roll of my cheeks as I fight to tell him what I must before he's gone and I myself wake up.

"Aerith's it's all right, I'll be waiting and I love you so please don't forget about me, I spent the last four years constantly thinking of you but well I can't tell what had happened to me as another was there and he needs to be protected all I can say is it involves Shinra" He explains, his ghostly thumb traces across my cheek wiping away the tears and then finally his lips dance over mine and it's very quickly that I deepen the kiss, when we finally break apart. I whisper

"I love you" and with those last words out in the open his lips softly graze my forehead and then he's gone just like that and I wake up screaming in the night that Zack has actually gone, he has passed on just like my biological parents are. But I will wait for him as love him and if I am to come across the other person that he mentioned I'll do my best to protect them as I know all too well of the horrors of Shinra.

* * *

This is an idea that came to me last night after myself and had been chatting away and something she had said made me come up with this - so thank you elmo creep for giving me the idea.

This is finally a story from Aerith's POV, I don't hate her really just when I'm kinda playing through the game when shes openly flirts with Cloud I do hate her but only during the times shes flirting with Cloud anyway this fic is about one of my other fave couples, Zack and Aerith I mean come along with Cloud and Tifa, Squall & Rinoa and Yuna and Tidus these two are made for each other.

The setting for this is in between Crisis Core and the Start of VII where Aerith learns some of the truth and because she loves Zack she promises if she were to come across the other person that needed protecting from Shinra but what does she actually do but hire him to be her bodygurad 'shurg' oh well. I don't really like the ending but I couldn't come up with a better one and I'm to lazy to as well.

I hope you like it


End file.
